nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenno of the Genji Empire
The Tenno and Patriarch of the Genji Empire, is the head of the Genji Sub-sector, or Genji Empire as it is commonly called. The name Tenno means "Heavenly Sovereign" in ancient tongue as the Tenno governs the Sub-sector in the name of the Immortal Emperor of Mankind. The Tenno's household is sometimes known as the House of Genji but the name is rarely used. Role of the Tenno The Tenno's role is the head-of-state and head-of-religion, as if an avatar for the Emperor of Mankind in his absense. When the civilian cabinet wishes to pass the law, they must need the Tenno's blessing to proceed. The Tenno may also rule autocratically if he wishes and have the civilian government as his advisors. The Tenno is always male and must be from the Genji lineage. The Tenno is the most important figure in the Imperial Cult of Genji Empire. He is the highest ranking priest, his authority limited to the lands he govern and is the key figure of all imperial festivals. The Tenno still bows to the Ecclesiarchy, also representing the Sub-sector to them under his control. The Tenno is also the highest ranking military commander in the region. A Tenno is already either the Grand-Marshall or the High-Admiral when he is enthroned. He can't have the authority to command the other half of the military and his ministries must lead in his place. History The role of the Tenno was created by Jimmu. Jimmu was a noble who was given visions to unite the Sub-sector, and set on his journey. He established the title at Yamato, and his descendants continued his work in unifying the Sub-sector. Since his death, the title of Tenno was passed on generations to generations, each leaving a significant mark on history. Current Tenno Sugihito is the direct descendant of Tenno Jimmu. Seal of the Tenno The seal of the Tenno comes from the ideology of Tenno Jimmu. He believed that the galaxy was divided into six corners and Humanity in the centre. He came with the term "Six chords under one roof" and the roof spans from Holy Terra to the rest of the Galaxy. All of Humanity is under one roof that spans in six directions. The seal in used on the official flag of the New Empire of Japan. The Imperial Eagle is sometimes placed over the seal to symbolise that it is the Imperial roof Humanity would be under. Succession A successor must always be male. Usually, it is the firstborn son that takes over the role but there has been cases of younger sons taking the place. If there are only daughters, her fiance will become eligible for the role of the Tenno as he is now "included" to the line of the Tenno. In a rare exception if no direct male heirs exist, a female Tenno may take his place. Current heir apparent is Kotaishi Akehito. List of known Tennos Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Titles